Project Summary - Program Integration and Management This P01 grant application consists of four investigator-initiated and led research projects at geographically distinct locations interacting with two core resources constructed around a theme of prostate cancer metastasis. Our P01 joins multi-disciplinary expertise and state-of-the art research projects with commitments from a leading institution to produce successful advances in our understanding of the drivers of prostate cancer metastasis. The projects and cores proposed in this application are highly integrated and are poised to take maximum advantage of the program project grant mechanism to achieve its overall goals. This multi-center structure is both the greatest strength of this P01 and yet is also a challenge. Administration will be especially important in that it will provide the coordinated management structure, allowing each participating institution to interact and communicate effectively. A flexible, highly interactive administrative structure is proposed whereby research plans can be collaboratively developed and progress can be continuously monitored. The overall objective of Program Integration and Management is to provide leadership, direction, coordination, and administrative services for the purposes of enhancing research productivity and maintaining a highly effective research environment. An important goal will be to foster the exchange of ideas and promote collaboration through interactions between the Project Leaders, Core Directors and all members of the research groups. In order to achieve the overall objective, Program Integration & Management will focus on the following primary objectives: 1) Leadership; 2) Site Coordination & Administrative Management; 3) Communications Management and 4) Scientific Oversight. The research environment so created will provide an exceptional opportunity by recasting a potential weakness- the multiple participating institutions - into a significant strength, namely, a remarkably broad and deep coalition of prostate cancer investigators with a demonstrated history of commitment and accomplishment in the study of prostate cancer metastasis.